


A Dad and a Teacher

by xKobra_Kid



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Dallon has a daughter, Family Fluff, M/M, Teacher!Brendon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKobra_Kid/pseuds/xKobra_Kid
Summary: Dallon was a musician and he was quite famous, he didn’t like to do shows and he didn’t like to travel, he hated to leave Danielle alone with her grandparents. Dallon was proud of his job and he was proud of his life, he couldn’t ask for anything better than that, he couldn’t want a better daughter. He just wanted to have someone for him, someone to love in a romantic way, to hold during the night*“Dad, is Mr. Urie your new boyfriend?” Danielle asked crawling under the covers and hugging him.“No he’s not, we’re friends like you and Jake.” Dallon caressed her back and kissed her forehead.“But I like Jake.”Dallon cursed mentally and he sighed, scrolling his head, “Right, go to sleep now, it’s too early to be awake.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Too many fan-fictions, kill me

“Danielle are you ready?”

Dallon sighed and tapped his fingers on his stomach, he looked at the stairs and he licked his lips. He was a single father and damn it, he loved his daughter and she was the only person who made him smile. He still remembered how happy he had been when he had first held her, Danielle had been so small and chubby, her hands had been so strong since the first day. Dallon had lost his wife, he had got a daughter but his wife had passed away during the childbirth. He hadn’t been sad, he couldn’t hate that small person, he couldn’t. She reminded him of her every day, with her big blue eyes and her long brown hair. Danielle Sarah Weekes was only six, she was beautiful and Brendon was a proud dad.

“Daddy!” she said cheerfully, running towards him with her small backpack, “Daddy I’m hungry.” she mumbled rubbing her eyes.

“I made breakfast, but then we need to go. You can’t be late on your first day of school.” Danielle nodded and lifted her arms, Dallon held her and kissed her head, “Milk and cookies, okay?” she smiled and yawned, she hugged him tightly and mumbled few messy words.

“Will the kids be mean?” Dallon shook his head and placed her on her chair, he adjusted her hair and then her shirt. “Are you sure?”

“Of course, they’ll love you.”

Dallon waited for her to finish her breakfast, they talked quietly and he hid his fears. He was scared about her new school, they had moved to Los Angels because of Dallon’s work, now he was really stressed about the whole situation. He didn’t know what to do, Danielle was a sweet girl and he knew that sometimes kids could be really mean to each other. He didn’t want her to have a childhood like his, she didn’t deserve that and the fact that she didn’t have a mother was big problem, at least for Dallon.

Danielle had never asked anything, she was quiet and calm, she didn’t care about the fact that she only had her father, she loved him and she was happy. Dallon was proud of her, she was smart and kind, she was that type of kid who used to destroy gender roles and prejudices. Dallon had always taught her to don’t judge anyone, she wasn’t better than anyone but no one was better than her. Danielle was friendly with everyone, literally everyone. Dallon in those six years used to have few partners, boys and girls, and Danielle had always been nice with them.

Dallon had never hidden his sexuality to her, he had always told her that love was love. He was bisexual and in his life he had had lots of boyfriends and girlfriends, but now he was all alone and that was painful. Sure, there in LA he had had few one night stands but everyone used to freak out when they found out that he was a father and he was almost twenty-nine years old. Danielle always asked him if he had someone and she complained when he shook his head, saying that he couldn’t always have a person in his life. He knew that Danielle needed another parent, he knew that he couldn’t keep to provide to her on his own.

Dallon was a musician and he was quite famous, he didn’t like to do shows and he didn’t like to travel, he hated to leave Danielle alone with her grandparents. Dallon was proud of his job and he was proud of his life, he couldn’t ask for anything better than that, he couldn’t want a better daughter. He just wanted to have someone for him, someone to love in a romantic way, to hold during the night.

*

Danielle was sitting in her class and she was sharing a desk with a cute boy, her teacher was talking to them and she was slightly intimidated by him. He wasn’t tall like her dad, he wasn’t squishy like him but his lips seemed puffier. His voice was loud and he was wearing a suit, just like her dad, his hair was flawless and his smile was really big. Danielle was in awe and she looked at him with skeptical eyes, he seemed the younger version of her dad, but with a different eye color.

“Dani where’s your dad?” the teacher asked her with a smile.

She looked around and she saw that she was the only one in the room, she bit her lower lip and shrugged, “He said that he would be punctual.” she mumbled playing with the hem of her little sweater.

“Don’t worry, I’ll wait with you.”

“Thank you, Mr. Urie.”

He smiled and sat behind his desk, he started to play with his phone and Danielle sat down too, coloring a piece of paper with a crayon. Brendon looked at her and he scratched his head. Danielle seemed bored and tired, he wondered what her dad was doing and why he seemed to don’t care much about her. She had talked about him and Brendon had thought that he was a great parent, but after the first thirty minutes he wasn’t sure about it anymore. Danielle was quiet and calm, she was one of the best student that he had ever had, she was smart too.

He heard loud footsteps from the corridor and a heavy breathing outside the door, which swung open. He looked at the figure standing outside, he felt his throat dry when he saw a handsome man with a light grey suit. He had dark brown hair, short and messy, his eyes were icy blue and they seemed warm even if the color was cold. His jawline was really sharp, his neck seemed so strong and his shoulders were large, his legs were really longs and he was really attractive, Brendon had to admit it to himself.

“Sorry, I-I have lost track of time in the studio and then the traffic. I’m really sorry.” the man said to Brendon breathlessly, “Hey, princess how are you?” the man dropped on his knees and he hugged Danielle, who wrapped her arms around his neck while the man lifted her up.

“Were you writing a song, daddy?” she asked with a yawn.

“Yes I was, and someone here is tired.” Dallon looked at Brendon and he smiled apologetically, “Thank you…?”

“Brendon Urie, I’m Danielle’s teacher.” Brendon said quickly, stuttering a bit and standing up. He smiled and grabbed his bag, “It was no problem, Danielle is great.” the girl giggled and hid her face in her dad’s neck. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Dani. Mr. Weekes, it was a pleasure to meet you.” he said calmly, heading out of the room and following the Weekes.

He looked at Danielle’s dad butt and he smirked. He surely worked out, he surely cared about his health and his image, and how couldn’t he? He was gorgeous. Danielle had few things similar to Dallon, but her face was softer and a little bit chubby, her cheeks were really soft and her smile was big. She had darker blue eyes while Dallon’s seemed cold. Brendon sighed when he realized that he had a crush for a parent, he was helpless.

He feel asleep that night with Danielle’s dad imagine in his mind and a big, goofy and warm smile on his face.

*

“Mr. Urie is amazing.” Danielle said one night, after almost eight month of school. She hadn’t said a lot about her school, she was really quiet about it and she had never complained. “He taught us a lot of interesting things and he said that I’ll be a great mathematician.”

“Oh, really?” Dallon asked with a smile, washing the dishes, “That’s cool. Also, you should go to sleep now, Barbra will be here soon.” Danielle whined and hugged one of his legs, looking at him with watery eyes, “Princess you know that I have to go to that Parents-Teachers conference.” she let slip out few tears and Dallon lifter her, kissing her forehead, “Hey, hey, don’t cry, I’ll be back in an hour or so, okay?” She nodded and hugged him tightly, sniffing quietly.

Those kinds of moments were normal, Danielle hated to be alone and she was really attached to her dad, she only had him and she didn’t want to stay at home without him. Danielle was a calm girl usually, but sometimes she liked to cry and whine if Dallon needed to go out during the night. He was used to that, he hated to see her in that way and he hated to hear her cry and sniff, mumbling and hiding her face in his neck.

Dallon kissed her nose and he carried her to her room, he placed her on her bed and he cover her with her duvet. He kissed her forehead and started to hum a lullaby quietly, she fell asleep quickly and her grip around Dallon’s pinkie faded. He stood up silently and he kissed her forehead once more, sighing and closing the door behind his shoulders. Luckily Barbra was punctual and he told her that he wouldn’t be out for a long time, she smiled and nodded reassuring him that she was free for the whole night.

Dallon drove carefully and he felt his palms sweating, he was excited and he didn’t even know why. He had seen Danielle’s teachers once or twice and he didn’t even remember their names, apart Mr. Urie, who was Danielle’s favorite. She used to talk about him a lot, she always said something nice about him and Dallon had started to think highly of him. He was Danielle’s Math and Science teacher, he was amazing and he had always supported her love for numbers. Her marks were high and she was extremely happy to go to school.

He knew that he was amazing, Brendon Urie was one of his favorite teacher too and he used to meet him every week because sometimes he was late to pick Danielle from school and Brendon used to take care of her until his arrive. He was a great guy, he was a great teacher and more than once they had taken a coffee to the vending machine, talking quietly about Danielle. Dallon was familiar with him, he perfectly knew what he would say about his daughter and he knew his opinions about her and her studies.

Being a single father wasn’t easy, Danielle knew it and even Brendon knew that because his daughter was really open and talkative, it was no big deal for her to talk about his family with Brendon, maybe because he didn’t judge her or Dallon. Brendon was a sweet guy and he was the youngest teacher of the school, but he was the best and everyone knew that. He was strict but kind, his method of teaching was flawless and everybody loved him. Especially Danielle, and more than once she used to ask to Dallon if he thought that her teacher was “cute”; Dallon couldn’t deny that, though.

Brendon was attractive, of course he was, his big brown eyes were so deep and calm. His hair was perfect, his eyes were brown and gold, but sometimes they seemed like dark chocolate. His lips were plump and they seemed soft, Dallon wondered how they would feel on his. His neck and jaw were solid, his shoulders weren’t large and his body was small compared to his, but that was what Dallon found interesting in him. Brendon’s personality was complicated, he wasn’t quiet, he wasn’t calm, he was like a tsunami of happiness. His voice was loud and his tone was always full of joy, Dallon asked himself how he could do that. How could he always be happy? How could he always be relaxed?

He didn’t know, he just knew that Brendon Urie was special for his daughter. And maybe for him too.

*  
“There’s nothing much to say.” Brendon stuttered looking at Mr. Weekes, he was trembling under his gaze and he felt a shiver down his spine, “She’s great, she has a great behavior and her marks are the highest.” He looked around and he saw that Dallon was the last parent, after him he would finally be free to go home and have a beer.

“Right. But she told me that last week you did a test, right?” Brendon nodded and Dallon furrowed his brows, “She got a B, I’d like to know why so I can help her during her homework.”

“Oh no, no she understood her mistakes and she already learned the corrections.” Brendon said quietly, he yawned and rubbed his face. He was tired and he didn’t understand why Dallon couldn’t just go home. “Danielle is a good student. There’s nothing else to say.” he stood up and grabbed his bag, “If there aren’t other things that you want to ask me, I think I’ll go home now.”

Dallon shook his head and stood up, “Have a goodnight, Mr. Urie.” he said with a smile.

“You too, Mr. Weekes.” Brendon nodded and opened the door, heading out and hearing Dallon following him. He was slightly excited and he felt his heart pounding in his head. He kept his gaze on his shoes and his eyes closed slowly, he was so tired.

“Watch out!”

Brendon’s head snapped up and he looked at the wall in front of his eyes, he turned his head towards Dallon and he let out a sigh, “Thank you, I was falling asleep while walking.” he muttered quietly.

“Maybe you shouldn’t go home alone, you can fall asleep behind the steering wheel.” Dallon furrowed his brows and kept his eyes on Brendon, observing him and studying his moves, his face and his skin. “I can give you a ride, if you want.” Brendon parted his lips and then he nodded, smiling shyly at him. Dallon smiled back and rubbed the back of his neck, he didn’t know how Brendon could go to work the following day, but that wasn’t a problem at the moment.

He turned on the car and he looked at the sleepy teacher, he was extremely cute and few features remember him of Danielle, small and fragile. He started to drive carefully and he heard few snores from Brendon, his mouth was open and his hands were resting in his lap. He was so peaceful that Dallon couldn’t help his smile. He looked at him few times while driving and he felt the strange impulse of caressing his knee and his cheeks. Brendon seemed tired and Dallon knew that when someone is tired, nothing is better than cuddles and sweet pecks on the forehead. Danielle used to be fake her tiredness a lot, only because that was an easy way to sleep in her dad’s bed.

*

“Daddy.” Dallon groaned and tugged his covers over his face, “Dad wake up.” He groaned silently and rolled under the duvet, laying on his stomach. “Dad!”

“What?” he asked with a hoarse voice, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

“Why is Mr. Urie sleeping on our couch?”

Dallon’s head snapped up, he looked around the room and he saw Danielle sat down on his bed, her hair was mess and her eyes were still full of sleep. “Well, uhm yesterday he was too tired to drive so I told him that he could sleep on our couch.” Danielle bit her pinkie and she stared at him, “I’ll drive both of you to school.”

“Dad, is Mr. Urie your new boyfriend?” Danielle asked crawling under the covers and hugging him.

“No he’s not, we’re friends like you and Jake.” Dallon caressed her back and kissed her forehead.

“But I like Jake.”

Dallon cursed mentally and he sighed, scrolling his head, “Right, go to sleep now, it’s too early to be awake.”

He waited until Danielle fell asleep on his chest, he placed her on the big mattress and he sneaked out of the bed, tugging her in his duvet and caressing her hair. She was the most precious thing that he had ever had, Danielle was the light behind his eyes and he loved her, he couldn’t believe how quickly she was growing up though, every day she seemed older and older and he was still remembering how small and light she had felt in his arms for the first time. Unluckily his wife hadn’t had that privilege, he missed her but he knew that moving on had been the right choice, for him and especially for Danielle.

He tiptoed downstairs and he walked in the living room. Brendon was sleeping on the couch and he was snoring quietly, he had his mouth open and his hair had fallen on his face. His cheeks were pink and smooth, he was shivering because of the cold and Dallon’s heartbeat became faster. He walked slowly and in complete silence towards the closet. He grabbed a blanket and he returned into the living room, he covered Brendon with it and he sighed, removing his hair from his face. Brendon smiled and leaned into the touch, sighing.

Dallon kissed his forehead like he did with Danielle and he walked in the kitchen, feeling the need of coffee. He was tired but he couldn’t sleep anymore knowing that Brendon was asleep in the other room, his mind wasn’t strong and he knew that tingling sensation inside his stomach and he knew what he felt for his daughter’s teacher. He was too kind and too beautiful, Dallon didn’t know how could he be single with a face like his, with a body like his and with a pair of lips like his. He was pure perfection.

He prepared a cup of black coffee for him and then he walked back in the living room, resting his head against the window and watching the pouring rain. A flash cut the sky and he shuddered, the thunder made the window shook and Brendon whimpered, rolling and snuggling more and more into the blanket. He was shuddering quite violently and Dallon sighed, he walked towards him and he sat down on the carpet, he caressed his hair like he used to do with Danielle and he kissed his forehead, once, twice and then he lost count. Brendon leaned into his touch and he moaned happily, letting out a sigh.

He hummed a song quietly and Brendon rolled on his left side, curling his toes and rubbing his face on the pillow. Dallon sipped his coffee and he smiled, it was like dealing with Danielle but Brendon was less delicate than her, Dallon though paid as much attention as with Danielle, keeping his touch light and soft. He knew how much that could calm someone, he knew that that kind of affection was important for a scared person; soft and sweet, nothing was better than that. Brendon was really small under that blanket, he wasn’t shivering anymore and he was just enjoying those caresses.

Dallon rested his head on the armrest and he looked at Brendon with sleepy eyes, being near him and hear him snore quietly made him tired again. He caressed Brendon’s forehead and he turned his head towards his arm, Dallon smiled and tapped his index slightly on his temple. Brendon leaned towards his wrist and he kissed his skin with a sigh, rubbing his nose against it and pressing his lips on his wrist again. Dallon looked at him with pink cheeks and he shuddered, Brendon’s lips were so soft and warm, he was in pure bliss.

Brendon threw his arm around Dallon’s and he squeezed it, he smiled and pressed another kiss to his wrist, parting his lips a bit and poking his tongue out. Dallon arched one of his brows but he stayed silent, he leaned down and kissed his forehead again. He felt Brendon smile and he kissed his cheek, Brendon mumbled and squeezed his arm, whispering his name and making Dallon chuckle and then blush. He didn’t know what to do, he was embarrassed but happy at the same time because at least Brendon had thought about him.

“Dallon?”

He looked down at him and sighed, “Hey Brendon, good morning.” he mumbled happily, “Do you want a cup of coffee?”

“Why am I hugging your arm? Why are you here? Why _am I_ here?” he asked blinking and yawning.

“Yesterday you were too tired to drive and I brought you here.” Brendon nodded and placed his hand on Dallon’s shoulder, “Is everything okay?” Brendon nodded and looked up at him. “So, coffee?”

Brendon whined and rubbed his face with his hands, he smiled at Dallon and patted the couch near him, “I’d like it, yeah. Also, I wasn’t too touchy, was I?” Dallon shook his head.

“Danielle asked why you were here, though.” Brendon’s face went pale, he parted his lips and then he closed them, looking at his fingers, “No big deal, trust me.”

Brendon nodded and sighed. Brendon leaned toward him, keeping his eyes fixed in Dallon’s and gulping. Dallon smiled and kissed his plump lips, feeling his hair being pulled by Brendon’s hands. He deepened the kiss after few seconds and Brendon whimpered, biting Dallon’s lower lip and smiling.

“Here, I had my coffee.” Brendon said smiling.

*

Dallon was laying in bed and Danielle was resting between him and Brendon. She was playing with Brendon’s phone and the man was looking at her with happy eyes. It had been a whole year since that kiss and he had never been happier, Dallon was amazing and Danielle was really close to him, she was the perfect child and Brendon had fallen in love with her energy and her strength. Dallon was flawless, he was caring and he was madly in love with Brendon, and he couldn’t ask for a better partner.

“Daddy?” Dallon’s head turned towards Danielle, “I was talking to Brendon.” she muttered giggling and handing him his phone, “I want more Sudoku, please.”

Brendon looked at Dallon with a trembling smile, he leaned on and kissed his lips softly, but then he felt Dallon’s hand behind his neck, he kissed him back and then he heard a small whimper from Dallon. Their lives had never been so perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I SHOULD STOP POSTING BUT I HAVE TOO MANY STUFF TO POST  
> So hello everyone! Here I am again, what a news.   
> I hope you've enjoyed this little story as much as me.   
> See you soon, pals


End file.
